Битва
Битва '(англ. ''Battle) - третья из одиннадцати песен из мультфильма Радужный Рок. Русская версия = thumb|310px Текст '''Дазлингс :: вокализация : Даззл ::Слышали, вы теперь - команда, ::Школу хотите покорить. ::Соперниц не потерпим рядом, ::Хотим вам битву предложить... ::Сможем мы легко понять, ::Кто здесь сияет ярче! (Сияет!) : Даззл ::Кто рождён, чтоб побеждать? ::И пусть смирится неудачник! : Дазлингс ::Я и ты, ты и я, ::Давай покажем свой талант! ::Навсегда решим, кто из нас лучший! ::Пускай рассудит нас это испытание, ::Укажет лучшего нам это состязание! : Даззл ::Ты - звезда, не сомневайся! ::Так лети на небосклон! ::Оставь соперниц позади ::Всем докажи, кто чемпион! : Дазлингс ::Ah, ahh-ahhh ::Битва! Кто станет первым? ::Устроим битву! Кто одержит верх? ::Устроим битву! Пощекочем нервы! ::Устроим битву, битву, битву! ::Узнаем! ::Кто здесь лучше всех! : "Blueberry Cake":Я смогу тебя победить! : Дазлингс:Битва! : "Cherry Crash":Ха, мечтай! : Дазлингс:Битва! : Трикси:Я так хочу победить! : Дазлингс:Битва! : "Captain Planet":Ну уж нет, я стану первым! : и студенты ::Я и ты, ты и я, ::Давай покажем свой талант? ::Навсегда решим, кто из нас лучший! ::Пускай рассудит нас это испытание, ::Укажет лучшего нам это состязание! : и студенты ::Битва! Кто станет первым? ::Устроим битву! Кто одержит верх? ::Устроим битву! Пощекочем нервы! ::И в этой битве станет ясно, ::Кто здесь лучше всех! |-| Оригинал= thumb|310px Текст Дазлингс :: vocalizing : Даззл ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? : Блейз и Соната Даск ::Shine brighter : Даззл ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? : Дазлингс ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? : Даззл ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best : Дазлингс ::Ah, ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! : "Blueberry Cake":I can beat you! : Дазлингс:Battle! : "Cherry Crash":Ha! You wish! : The Dazzlings:Battle! : Трикси:I so want this! : Дазлингс:Battle! : "Captain Planet":Not if I get it first! : и студенты ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? : Студенты ::I'm going out and winning the audition : и студенты ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! |-| Музыкальное видео= |-| Саундтрек-версия= en:Battle pl:Niech będzie bitwa Категория:Песни, Радужный рок